choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
It Lives Adoptable Animals
It Lives In The Woods Chapter 1 'Hilda' You first run across Hilda with her owner and your neighbor Cid when you leave your house to head to school. In Chapter 4, when Cid heads out of town, he asks you to watch Hilda. If you choose to (��25), she will help boost the nerve of you and your friends. For more information about Hilda, click here. Chapter 4 'Crow' After the crow was punched by Jocelyn for attacking her, it is unknown how the crow made it into your shed. When caring for it, you decide to keep it as a companion (free) and can name it (its default name is Russell). You usually find letters in its nest and can trade food (��12) for each letter. If you manage to get every letter, you finally figure out who Mr. Red really is. If you survive Chapter 15, Hilda and the crow are shown playing at the front yard of your house in the beginning of Chapter 16. Chapter 6 'Kitten' You and the kitten met in a alleyway where the kitten was homeless. If you decide to adopt the kitten (��25), she will live in your Inventory Shed and will help you with increasing your character’s nerve score (+10 first, then +2s and +3 later) and Dan's nerve score (+2). She remains as your companion for the rest of the Book. Her default name is Cattywampus but is changeable. Chapter 11 'Moss Creature' When you and your friends visit Cora Pritchard for information, she offers you Maurice to accompany you to fight Mr. Red. If you decide to recruit it (��20), you can change its name. Unlike Mr. Red's minions that look the same, this pet will fight for you and your friends. It joins you in Chapter 14. It Lives Beneath Chapter 4 'Otter' You, Parker, and Danni meet the otter by the lake. If you decide to befriend her (��25), she will boost the nerve score of the three of you by +5. You can also name her. Her default name is Skipper. She will reappear in Chapter 14 to lead you to Josephine’s body and boost your nerve score. Chapter 5 'Coyote' On the way to Westchester, you and Tom encounter the coyote nibbling on baling twine it got tangled in. Should you free him from the twine (��20), the coyote will playfully steal your jerky bag before running into the woods. He boosts your nerve score by +3 and Tom's nerve score by +5. His default name is Munch. He will reappear in Chapter 15, fighting a Bear Monster that attacks Tom and boost your nerve score again. When MC/Noah (whoever sacrifices themselves in It Lives In The Woods) appears to help, the coyote is startled and runs away. Chapter 8 'Owl' After grabbing Elliot and deciding to flee, you and your brother come across the baby owl. She takes a liking to Elliot and sits on his shoulder. If you decide to befriend her (��20), you can name her; her default name is Bowie. She attacks the monsters coming out of the lake for you until you and Elliot tell her to fly away and save herself. She boosts your nerve score +10. In Chapter 15, she comes to help you fight an Elk Monster and boost your nerve score +5 before flying away. Chapter 9 'Jackalope' When you first encounter the jackalope, it is caged and being carried by a cultist. Astrid wants to dissect it and study it to see what controls it and why it appears broken (compared to the Bear and Elk Monsters). If you decide to adopt it (��20), you can name it; its default name is Thumper. It will increase your nerve score +5. You and Elliot take it back to your grandpa's house and also play with it in Chapter 10. If you tell Robbie to come with you on the yacht in Chapter 11, he will be at your grandpa's house in Chapter 16, and you tell the jackalope to watch over his unconscious body after dragging him aboard your boat. In Chapter 17, you see it in the woods when you talk to Noah/MC. Category:It Lives Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Groups Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:Characters